


Bounty

by boychic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Jesse McCree, Canon-Typical Violence, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Genital Piercing, Hanzo Shimada knows what he wants, Hot Tub Sex, M/M, Mercenaries, Oral Sex, Piercings, Pre-Recall, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Snowballing, Top Hanzo Shimada, people like a little character study with their porn right?, thats whats hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boychic/pseuds/boychic
Summary: “I know a great deal of things about you... A common criminal who gained status on merit of his skill. A former Blackwatch operative. A competent mercenary. You have impressed me, but there remains one thing I have not figured out yet... Do you like men, Jesse McCree?”McCree and Hanzo have worked together on more than one occasion and Hanzo proposes a mutually beneficial 'arrangement'.





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t often that Jesse visited the Gorge. The wretched gash of a town carved into red stone and dust he had once called home was exactly the same as he left it, waking a fondness he'd forgotten. This trip was for business, not pleasure: He’d been hired on to move a shipment of God-knows-what with a team of other mercenaries, half the pay received the moment he accepted the job. The sort of clean, in-and-out operation he preferred to work, with as few factors as possible that would complicate the job. When he was younger he might have sought out more exciting work, but now that he was pushing forty and down an arm making deliveries would do.

Not that it was entirely without complications. The Gorge didn’t remember him fondly, so his mask and a sharp black-and-blue ensemble served to hide his identity at a glance. He didn’t look out of place wearing a mask on this operation. Most mercenaries made an effort to conceal their identities, but someone with a good eye like himself could pinpoint a familiar figure or combat style. As it stood, he was unfamiliar with the members of his five-man team save for one notable exception: Hanzo Shimada.

The man made a token effort to conceal his identity by covering his tattoo and wearing a hood, but there were as many bowmen in the industry as there were cowboys. It was not the first time in his years on the lam they had worked together and likely wouldn’t be the last. He knew most of the more important details of the man’s life, between Blackwatch intel and personal anecdotes from Genji. They had even met briefly and uneventfully in Hanamura when he was young. Blackwatch had always been in the middle of some intrigue, pulling favors and doing the dirty work to ensure things ran smoothly for the rest of Overwatch. A city like Hanamura drew as much trouble as the Gorge in that regard. They were alike in many ways.

Jesse had toyed with the idea of getting justice for his friend in the past, but Hanzo was a slippery man and word through the grapevine (Angie) was that Genji was considering a gesture of forgiveness. Jesse wouldn’t deny his friend that, and if Genji didn’t hold a grudge then neither would he; Hanzo’s favor with Jesse depended entirely on how he’d deign to treat him.

(These days Genji was doing well, if Angela was to be believed. Happy, whole, and finding guidance and acceptance with the Shambali.)

The rest of their team consisted of a big Omnic with a shield who held the front line, an armored merc with a nasty looking modified shotgun, and one field medic in a bastardized version of the Valkyrie suit. The healing stream from the man’s staff pulsed a sickly brownish orange and left him feeling grimy and half-healed. They were all competent enough that he’d work with them again if he were given a choice. Still, he trusted them about as far as he could throw them and had every intention of disappearing as soon as the job was done lest they try to collect on his bounty.

Picking off Deadlock rebels felt dirty. It stirred a sense of loyalty that should have been long-dead in his gut. It didn't feel _right_  returning to the Gorge, not like this. But few allegiances had ever remained constant in Jesse's life. Organizations rose and fell. Comrades lived and died by inches. But money paid for services rendered? That always remained the same. He was always willing to lend a helping hand for a just cause, and for a pretty penny he could be asked to bend his definition of 'just'. The discomfort was nothing a stiff drink wouldn't solve.

 

Hanzo perched above them, darting across skywalks and scaling crumbling, sand-beaten buildings that he scaled with minimal effort. He was more shadow than man, quietly picking off flankers and distracted targets on his own - save for when they were stalled. He held no qualms about barking orders into their shared comm channel. Hanzo quickly made himself leader of any group and took control of the operation effortlessly despite being a hired hand like the rest of them. His tactics had not failed once – and if rumors were to be believed, mercs who challenged or threatened the man rarely made it back with the rest of the team.

Jesse had never seen it happen or even heard Hanzo levy the threat, but he was never in the mood for being burned to ash by those dragons. They rarely spoke directly to each other unless it was necessary in any case. Being a hired hand made for lonely work since non-essential chatter was discouraged by most employers. Those rules didn’t stop him from catching Hanzo’s eye and tipping his hat in greeting or whistling appreciatively when he saw a fine kill.

“You have some skill, then.” The surprise of hearing Hanzo’s voice low and teasing in his earpiece nearly caused him to miss a shot. Apparently, he didn’t care for the rules either. “Well struck, McCree.”

“Pretty handy with that bow yourself.” No static, no responses from the other operatives. “This a private line?”

“Indeed.” Hanzo grunted, and Jesse heard him shuffling around on his perch on top of Big Earl’s. From his own position approaching the first checkpoint he saw Hanzo nock and loose an arrow into the chassis of an enemy omnic, causing sparks to fly and knock the omnic over the edge of the canyon cliff. “I suggest you take precautions to protect yourself when this job is done. Our associates invited me to help collect on your bounty and I refused. I trust you are familiar with the layout of the warehouse and its most discreet exits?”

“’Course I am.” So much for the disguise. “What do I owe you for the assistance, partner?”

“I ask for nothing you would not give willingly. Watch your six.” And with that their private moment was over as he rolled back into action, putting a bullet between the eyes of the would-be flanker. Now was not the time to worry about his disguise or what Hanzo’s plans might be.

 

**ooooo**

 

Between Hanzo’s guiding hand and his own sharp aim the job was open and close. Shipment of illicit goods delivered and communicators returned, he called himself discreetly exiting the warehouse after collecting the rest of his payment. He moved through one of the building’s winding back corridors, Peacekeeper in hand just in case someone still wanted to try and collect on his bounty. It was a long passage that eventually let out into the caves if memory served, and a wrong turn could mean further delay. He was confident of that none of his would-be assailants knew the path, but carrying seemed like a reasonable precaution. When he heard footfalls approaching he took cover around a corner, pausing to listen to the unhurried steps. The sound of metal against cracking linoleum was distinctive. Familiar.

“Jesse McCree.” He had a good idea of who his pursuer was before the other man even spoke. Jesse stole a look around the corner cautiously to see Hanzo in the middle of the hall, bow strapped to his back and hands raised with palms facing him. The scarf that usually held his hair was gone, allowing his dark hair to fall just short of his broad shoulders. “I have no intentions to harm you.” Jesse holstered Peacekeeper and stepped around the wall.

“Didn’t think so. You’ve had more ‘n one chance to do me harm.” He flashed a smile, friendly and open. “Reckon you saw right through my clever disguise?”

“Who did not? Wearing a different hat and cape _hardly_ constitute a disguise.” Hanzo closed some of the distance between them, lowering his hands to his side. A little close... but not in his personal space.

“Careful now, partner. You might jus’ hurt my feelings. I paid a pretty penny for this here getup.” Jesse preened, showing off the detail on his cape for a moment. When he finished he hooked his thumb under the mask and pulled it down until it rested under his chin. “Not that I don’t ‘preciate the help, but is there somethin’ you need from me, Shimada?”

“Information.” Hanzo said, voice low and conspiratorial. He closed the distance between them with a few steps.

“Information,” He parroted back, raising a brow. What was Hanzo's game?

“Indeed.” Hanzo started. He had to tip his head back slightly to make eye contact at this distance due to the slight height difference. “I know a great deal of things about you, Jesse McCree. A common criminal who gained status on merit of his skill. Former Blackwatch operative. Competent mercenary. Your skill and credentials impress me, but there remains one thing I have not figured out yet.”

“Yeah?” He didn’t much like the direction this was going in. Folks prying into his background were usually bad news.

Hanzo leveled him with a hard look. “Do you like men, Jesse McCree?”

“Huh? What now?” Jesse floundered, caught off guard. He'd been expecting Hanzo to ask for recompense for his help, or try to pry sensitive information out of him. Not _this_. “Well, yeah, I li-” Hanzo held a silencing hand up, then made a show of giving Jesse an appraising look from head to toe.

“Excellent. I have no interest in playing idle games or miscommunicating my desires.” Hanzo marched forward, putting the two men chest to chest and Jesse’s back against the wall. “I would like to bed you. Are you interested?”

“That’s… mighty forward of you.” It was tempting to agree immediately – it had been so long since he’d spent the night with someone. Life on the lam was lonely but he hadn’t lived this long by jumping into bed with every would-be assassin he came across. “I’d be right amenable to that sort of arrangement, but...” This close he could tell Hanzo had a scent like the air before a storm.

That was the intoxicating sort of detail that might inspire him to make a decision with his dick rather than thinking it over. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t admired Hanzo on more than one occasion, but before this moment the two of them hooking up had seemed far-fetched no matter how much they had in common. Still, Hanzo had the sort of ruggedly handsome, mature looks he always sought out in his partners. Powerful arms, broad chest, dignified streaks of grey at his temple… There was nothing he didn't like about the way Hanzo carried himself.

“Well?” Hanzo arched an eyebrow when he didn’t answer, shifting his weight from one foot to the other restlessly. “Do you want me, or am I making a fool of myself? I have no desire to waste my time or yours.”

“’Course I want ya. Do _you_ want me or are you interested in headhuntin’?” He furrowed his brows and scratched at his own scruffy jaw. He hadn’t been expecting an encounter like this or he’d have cleaned up a bit.

“If I were the four of us could have easily overpowered you. Then I’d have taken them out to collect on it alone. I have no interest in your bounty.” Hanzo’s gentle, coy smile drew his eyes to the other man’s lips. “Or rather, I have my sights set on a different ‘bounty’.”

“That so?” He lowered his voice an octave. "What did you have in mind, sugar?"

"Me, stretching you open with my fingers, holding you down and fucking you." Jesse’s shudder of excitement went right to his groin. One of Hanzo’s hands insinuated itself between his cape and vest. Jesse leaned down when the other pulled insistently at his scarf and Hanzo went right for his earlobe, sucking it between his teeth for a moment. "I want to mark you as mine... have you in my bed each time we finish a job together.”

"I like the sound of that.” He let his hand fall to Hanzos waist, slipping it under the bowcase so he could hold the small of his back. The two of them were sorely overdressed for this. “You've thought this out, huh?"

"I know what I want. I have for quite some time now." Hanzo took his jaw in hand and pulled him in for bruisingly hard kiss. Jesse responded immediately, working his jaw and tangling a hand in Hanzo’s loose hair. Having him pinned against the wall, Hanzo’s thigh slid between Jesse’s legs and parted them easily. He groaned at the pressure against his hardening cock. Before long they were rutting against each other, his clothed member sliding against Hanzo’s generous bulge and leaving a wet stain against the front of his trousers.

“Mn, fuck… This is real good.” He broke their kiss so he could catch his breath and speak. Hanzo was as commanding as ever and Jesse was inclined to go with the flow if Hanzo was willing to lead but there were loose ends that needed to be tied up before they could continue. "But I think we should get rid of our friends 'fore we get too distracted, darlin’."

"They are already dead.” Hanzo stated with great gravitas, voice a low rumble. Jesse could believe it.

“A man after my own heart.” He whistled appreciatively. “What say you and I find someplace a bit more private?”

“I have a safehouse not far from here.” Hanzo said, voice low as he palmed him through his pants, enticing a moan out of him. “However, I believe we should take care of _this_ now.” His cock straining against the fabric of his pants made him glad he wasn’t wearing his usual layers of leather. Hanzo flashed a hungry grin and sank down to his knees.

“Fine by me, fuck…” he groaned as Hanzo mouthed at his crotch while he braced himself against the wall. Hanzo wasted no time unbuckling his belt and pushing down his boxers to free his erection. He found his throat dry with anticipation as the other man cupped his balls in a hand as if testing their weight. He was thick, not overly long, and had a generous amount of hair like the rest of his body.

“Impressive.” It was all the warning he had before Hanzo’s mouth was on him, wet lips sealed around the head of his cock. Hanzo took him in eagerly, tongue lapping at his shaft as he swallowed him down to the hilt. Jesse squeezed his eyes shut and groaned loudly, tangling his hand into the hair at the back of Hanzo's head. He couldn’t help but buck up into the other man's mouth and was about to sputter out an apology when Hanzo swallowed around him skillfully. Jesse only gripped Hanzo's thick hair tighter, moving the man's head at exactly the pace he needed and making Hanzo's throat bulge out slightly for his efforts. He wasn’t ashamed of the needy noises he made in the back of his throat while fucking into Hanzo’s wet, hot mouth, completely unrestrained.

"Fuck, Hanzo, baby… gonna…" He choked out as he felt his orgasm building fast. His knees almost bucked while he rode out his orgasm but Hanzo held a steadying hand against his stomach as Jesse spilled into his mouth.

When his breathing evened out and he recovered enough to stand unassisted Hanzo surged up to kiss him again. There was more than just a taste of his own bitter spend heavy on the other man's tongue, the entire load shared between them in their long, wet kiss. He swallowed some of the excess when they parted, but not before Hanzo wiped away a string of cum and saliva connecting them. Both of them were almost panting from lack of oxygen.

After recovering from the thrill of the moment Hanzo spent some time righting his clothes while Jesse tucked himself back into his pants and fastened his belt buckle. Cum glistened in Hanzo’s beard and no doubt in his own.

“Come. Follow me.” Hanzo said with a low chuckle and a hungry look in his eye. “I am eager to get you undressed.”

Hanzo set off down the corridor and Jesse was hot on the other man’s heels.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to my darlin' Branflakes. <3

Night had fallen over the Gorge, which remained as dark and dusty as Jesse had ever recalled it being. Not that he was able to fully enjoy the scenery: He was focused intently on Hanzo leading him through winding back alleys and tunnels on their long walk. Both were vigilant for danger at every turn, but the trek to the safehouse was mercifully uneventful and the streets were quiet and empty in the aftermath of their job.

Hanzo lead them into residential area dotted with trailers that were battered by dirt and soot. The safehouse was a pitiful looking and rusty trailer hidden in plain sight, its exterior as battered by the red dust as anything in the canyon. It had a convenient back entrance with a discreet bioscan lock that aided them in entering unseen. It wasn’t an unusual precaution: Hanzo had a bounty nearly as high as his own.

(Jesse chalked high bounties up as another thing the two of them had in common, a love for anachronisms, good liquor, and taste in men being the other items on the list.)

The interior of the large trailer was much nicer than its dilapidated exterior. It was kept well-cleaned and looked seldom used, with an untouched couch in the common area and spotless kitchenette. There were few belongings in sight that couldn’t be packed up easily if Hanzo needed to leave in a hurry.

“Modest accommodations.” Offered Hanzo, shrugging off his bow case and quiver. "I do not visit often. Feel free to take advantage of this safehouse in the future.”

“Well ain’t you generous?”

“There are benefits to indulging me.” Hanzo said, smug, before turning down a short corridor and toeing open his bedroom door.

Jesse whistled appreciatively when he got a good look inside. The bedroom took up most of the trailer and was more in line with what he'd expected of a someone raised in the lap of luxury: An unmade king-sized bed outfitted with silk sheets, sleek black storage, and in one corner more bundles of arrows than any one person had business owning. The adjoined bathroom he could see straight into was outfitted with a bath large enough for the two of them. The idea that occurred to him was only natural.

"I’ll take you up on that offer.” He tipped his hat and Hanzo snorted.

“Take that ridiculous thing off. Come.” Hanzo tugged him along toward the bedroom by his scarf.

“Only for you, sweet thing.” He joked, removing the hat and leaving it on the bedside table with Peacekeeper. “Y’know… I sure do like the look of that bath." He nodded toward the tub and Hanzo followed his line of sight. A smirk slowly worked its way across Hanzo's face.

"We will take advantage of it." Hanzo shrugged out of his gi one shoulder at a time, revealing the tattoo winding down one strong arm, all royal blue scales and shimmering gold lighting. It was the sort of artistry he’d expect to see on a tapestry rather than a person. "Like what you see, cowboy?" Hanzo teased, preening. When he stepped out of his loose-fitting pants his boxer briefs did little to hide his need.

"You know it.” He winked for added effect. With the gi out of the way, Jesse was free to admire Hanzo’s broad chest and powerful core, only softened slightly by age.

“Mm, good… Undress for me.” Hanzo commanded, looking him over hungrily. Jesse indulged him with a short show, peeling out of his layers of fine clothes. That he was without his usual accessories was a blessing in disguise – the jangling of spurs would have done little for the mood.

"Gorgeous." Hanzo breathed reverently, putting them chest to chest and reaching around to squeeze Jesse’s ass. Jesse pressed his flesh hand to Hanzo’s arm and he was surprised by the sensation of raw _static_ , the marked skin proffering no heat but _humming_ with energy. When trailed his fingers further down Hanzo’s shapely arm it lit momentarily by a lighting-like crackle of energy.

“That usual?”

"Only when I am particularly… excited.” The man paused to suck in a breath. “The dragon... hungers." Hanzo growled, low and throaty as he gripped Jesse by the hip and pulled him close, claiming his mouth hungrily. He raked his blunt nails down Hanzo’s back while the man slipped his tongue into Jesse’s mouth – the tongue piercing another surprise. Jesse sucked a plush lower lip into his mouth and savored Hanzo’s low, needy groan.

Jesse’s cock twitched in interest, filling out again as he rutted against Hanzo’s thigh. Hanzo’s hands roamed Jesse's body, sliding between them. One lingered in the hair on his broad chest and the other over his soft stomach, following the line of his happy trail. Jesse pulled away to catch his breath and speak.

“Might’ve tidied up a bit if I’d been expectin’ it.”

"Nonsense.” The man scoffed. “I appreciate hirsute men." Hanzo hooked a thumb into the brim of his own underwear and tugged them down, taking himself in hand. His cock was fat and positively dripping with precome, underside decorated with a line of barbells.

"Wonders never cease." Jesse mused, holding Hanzo’s cock loosely his hand and thumbing at one of his piercings. “Can’t say I don’t ‘preciate how it looks, but what possessed you to get these done?”

“I will give you the story _after_ I fuck you.” Hanzo thrust into his hand seeking more friction.

“Oh?” He raised both of his bushy brows, teasing. “Well who am I to argue with that.”

“No more talk, McCree. On your hands and knees… present yourself to me.” Jesse didn’t have to be told twice, climbing onto the bed on all fours. He reached back to grip a firm asscheek and spread himself open. Hanzo made an appreciative noise before he buried his face between Jesse’s spread cheeks, licking a wide stripe up his taint and lapping hungrily at the proffered hole.

“Oh _fuck_.” Jesse groaned and gripped the silk sheets under his hands as Hanzo spread him with his tongue, working it into him deeply while stroking at his inner thighs. The treatment bordered on overstimulating. By the time Hanzo had his fill he could feel himself leaking onto the sheets, cock bobbing flushed and untouched between his legs. His arms had given out beneath him, leaving his cheek pressed against cool silk.

"Getting tired, gunslinger?" Hanzo sounded almost infuriatingly smug.

"Not a chance." He grunted, hazarding a glance over his shoulder. Hanzo had moved away to rummage through his nightstand for a moment, returning with a bottle of lube. He warmed the slick in his hands, a gentlemanly gesture Jesse appreciated greatly.

“Do you stretch yourself regularly?” Hanzo asked, a finger catching on his wet rim.

“Sure do.”

“Good.” Hanzo slowly sunk a thick finger into him, slipping it in and out with little resistance. Before long he was working in a second finger, fingerfucking him at an excruciatingly slow pace.

“Hanzo, baby, _please_. I can take it.” He whined, only to be shushed.

“ _Patience_.” Hanzo said sharply, scissoring his fingers. “I will not fuck you unprepared.” He worked them against his prostate, massaging the spot. His knees almost buckled beneath him, the sensation enough to leave Jesse gasping.

“F-ffuck…” He groaned, aching to touch himself. A third finger pushed into his hole, already being stretched wide by two of Hanzo’s thick fingers.

 “Oh? Do you like that?” Hummed Hanzo close to his ear, driving his digits in and out of Jesse at a merciless pace.

“Goddamn...  _yes_.” He choked out, unable to focus on much other than the thick fingers stretching and fucking into him.

“Good.” Said Hanzo with a note of mischief, withdrawing from his ass and leaving him feeling empty and unfulfilled. Jesse groaned his discontent, rolling over onto his side so he could fix Hanzo with a questioning look. “I said we would take advantage of the bath. Come.”

 

Waiting for the tub to fill to an acceptable level was agony, but Hanzo kept him busy sucking hickies into the crook of his neck and stroking his long-ignored cock. When the water finally reached an acceptable level Hanzo stepped into the bath and Jesse followed eagerly, aching muscles soothed by almost searingly hot water.

Hanzo bent him over the tub’s wide rim and coated his cock in a generous amount of lube. The silky-wet head head of his cock slid against Jesse’s entrance, pressing against him teasingly without penetrating him. Jesse groaned in frustration, bracing himself against the edge of the tub.

“Hanzo, _please_.” He pleaded. “Jus'  _fuck me._  I’m beggin’ here.”

“Hm…” There was a moment of pause before Hanzo pushed into him with a sharp snap of his hips. Jesse gasped out, savoring the bit of stretch and burn as Hanzo breached the tight ring of muscle. “Only because you begged so... sweetly.” The man kept a wide hand splayed between his shoulder blades and another on his hip to hold him in place as he slowly slid into Jesse’s body. Hanzo groaned loudly when he was fully seated in Jesse. Jesse focused on his own labored breathing for a moment while he adjusted to Hanzo’s size, much larger than his usual toys.

The man found a rhythm quickly and set a punishing pace. Every sharp thrust drove deep into his slick, tight channel. Jesse couldn’t help but moan curses and plead for more.

"F-ffuck, sugar, goddamn you’re good..." He groaned. Hanzo fisted a hand in his hair and tugged his head back hard. The searing pain in his scalp only heightened his arousal. Jesse fucked into his own hand, the prosthetic still braced against the edge of the tub.

“Hn… ah, so fucking tight…” Hanzo panted. His back arched as Hanzo bore down on him with relentless, deep strokes that massaged his prostate. The sounds of skin against skin and water splashing between them filled the humid, steam-fillled room. Jesse moaned unrestrained, rolling his hips back to meet Hanzo’s strokes. His toes curled as he felt his peak building and he chased the feeling. "Let me cum inside you... _please_."

"Fuck, mn... you’ve got me doll, whatever you want." Hanzo’s hips stuttered, falling out of sync with his steady rhythm. Hanzo managed a few more shallow thrusts as he rode out the rest of his orgasm. His own orgasm overtook him moments later, cum dribbling over his fist and against the side of the tub.

After Hanzo withdrew he could feel thick globs of cum and lube leaking from his absolutely _wrecked_  hole. The man leaned heavily on his back, arms wrapped around his midsection and forehead pressed to his back.

“Ah… thank you.” Hanzo pressed a feather-light kiss between his shoulder blades, then another. “The dragon is sated.”

 

**ooooo**

 

“C’mere, sweetness.” He gestured for Hanzo to join him on the bed as the man returned to the room. They were both clad in fine silk robes, inconspicuously emblazoned with the Shimada clan’s emblem.

“Few find pet names endearing.”

“I’m thinkin’ you like ‘em.” Hanzo didn’t answer, setting the two glasses of fine brandy he brought with him on the bedside table before he sunk down onto the bed. He slid one arm under Jesse and put the other over his chest, nosing his way into the crook of his neck. Hanzo’s cheekbone pressed hard against his collarbone for a few moments too long and Jesse shifted, lifting a shoulder to draw back and relieve the pressure. Hanzo followed the motion, tightening his hold on Jesse.

“You asked for this, and you will bear it.” There was no arguing with Hanzo, but he did lift his head to look at Jesse. His hair was barely long enough to sweep against his shoulders when he tilted his head in Jesse’s direction. “We will enjoy ourselves like this again.”

“Sure will.” Jesse agreed, carding his prosthetic hand through Hanzo’s thick, dark hair and taking a moment to study his strong features. Hanzo seemed to be doing much the same, watching him in thoughtful silence for a moment. This close he could see Hanzo’s hair was flecked with more grey and streaks of white. A telltale sign of the stress of a life on the run - he was beginning to get some grey hairs from it himself.

There came the unwelcome reminder of that waiting until the morning to part ways was not an option. He had a hypertrain to stow away on that would carry him to his next contact and another job.

He laid another kiss on Hanzo’s full, kiss-bitten lips – short, sweet, and full of unspoken promise. The two of them would have to part soon, but the prospect of another encounter on another job made parting much less bittersweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually the first time I've written smut like this, but I've enjoyed myself and I hope you all do too! I love all of the feedback I got back on this and... who knows! Maybe I have more in store for McCree and Hanzo. :3


End file.
